Marksman
Marksmen are enemies that appear in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Description A Marksman is actually either a Veteran or an Elite, and reuses their skin. They are, however, indicated as Marksmen if they use a sniper rifle instead of their regular weapons. Marksmen can be members of the Chicago South Club, Viceroys, Pawnee Militia, Police, or Fixers. In Watch Dogs 2, they come in SFPD, FBI, Auntie Shu Boys, Bratva, Tezcas, Umeni, Sons of Ragnarok, and 580s variants, and resemble Armored Gunmen, though do have different clothing. On the Profiler, they are indicated by red crosshairs. Tactics Marksmen are usually found in elevated places, and are likely to spot Aiden if he does not take cover. As a weapon, they mainly use the SVD. If you use stealth, it is recommended to score a headshot with a silenced weapon on enemy Marksmen to progress without the risk of being easily uncovered. Marksmen have a red laser mounted on their rifles that indicates where they are aiming. This serves as an easy way to find them. Unlike Jordi Chin, the laser will always function, regardless of whether the Marksman is in combat or not. In combat, Marksmen are dangerous as sniper hits do a lot of damage to Aiden, and can easily kill him. Police Marksmen will still shoot you if you're in a vehicle. They can make short work of your car if you don't lose them. Marksmen have the same health as their matching enemy type (Elite Marksmen have more health than Veteran Marksmen). Marksmen are best eliminated by headshots. A takedown can also be performed on them, though this is risky as going to the Marksman's position may expose you to other Marksmen or enemies. Some Marksmen are also located on spots that cannot be reached by the player. Appearances The two first Marksmen that appear in the storyline are two Fixers in the mission Thanks for the Tip. They can be easily killed by hacking the power box located behind each of the two. Jordi Chin appears as a friendly marksman in the missions Not the Pizza Guy and By Any Means Necessary. Marksmen appear in numerous missions after Thanks for the Tip. If the player has a Heat Level of two or more, a Police Helicopter will come after him. In each helicopter there is a Marksman that can engage the player from the air (he will shoot only if the player has a heat level of three or more). They can easily damage the player and/or his vehicle. If the player kills the Marksman, the helicopter will retreat and another helicopter will arrive after two minutes with a new Marksman. Gallery Viceroys Marksman.jpg|Viceroys Marksman. Pawnee Marksman.jpg|Pawnee Marksman. WD2_Marksman.jpg|Umeni Marksman. Notice they now have distinct looks. Trivia *The Police Marksman that comes with each police helicopter is very accurate. He very rarely misses his shots at Aiden and his vehicle. *In Watch Dogs 2, the Police marksman is considerably less accurate, and can be dodged even on foot. *Jordi Chin is currently the only marksman that can use a silenced sniper rifle. *In By Any Means Necessary, Jordi can shoot the Enforcer defending Rossi-Fremont. He will keep shooting him until the Enforcer dies, or he picks another target. Notice that the Enforcer, when shot by Jordi, will remain unalerted. *Aiden will not have any laser when using a Sniper Rifle. Category:Enemies Category:Watch Dogs 2